Red and Blue
by Hera321
Summary: Collection of one shots involving Ranma and Akane. Most of them will be with Onna Ranma x Akane. Rated M for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Ranma.**

**(A/N) Hello Everyone. First of all, english is not my first language. So if you find any error just leave a review or send a PM. Or just ignore it :D**

**About this story, well, this isn't a story. I'm a die hard Ranma X Akane. Not matter what form they are. But my favorite is still the Onna Ranma x Akane. This is just a collection of one shots involving them. I may add some chapters with the normal Ranma but most of them will be with him in his cursed form.**

**I rated this story as M for safety. Some chapters will be WAFF, some will have some drama and others(like this one) will have suggestive themes.**

**With that said, Go on and enjoy!**

* * *

Akane opened the door of her bedroom with a change of clothes in hands and calmly went to the bathroom. Since it was Sunday she didn't need to worry about school or her morning jog. Everything was perfectly fine until she met her fiancé on the foot of the stairs. Or better, fiancée.

The red haired girl passed in front of her cursing a well known stupid panda. Genma probably woke her up by throwing her in the pond since Ranma's clothes were completely drenched.

Akane immediately averted her gaze. It has been almost two years since Ranma started to live with them and a few months since... _No!_ She shook her head. She was not this! However the blush on her face was telling otherwise. _All this because of the stupid Ranma_. Although they have been engaged for all this time they never kissed each other but this never stopped Akane to fantasize about her handsome fiance. Especially after Jusendo when he somehow, was being less jerk. The problem was after the failed wedding, Ranma had confessed to her he wouldn't stop to look for a cure but would start to accept his curse.

And something inside changed inside Akane.

Knowing there was a chance for Ranma to stay as a woman for the rest of his life, Akane began to think about the subject. She thought there wouldn't be any problem, after all she never knew him without the curse.

One day in the locker room of the school, she overheard two girls talking about kissing others girls. At first she thought the idea repulsive until the day she had a interesting dream with the cursed form of his fiance. She was confused to say at least but she concluded if it was like in her dream, it wouldn't be so bad. Perhaps it was because of her feelings for the young pigtailed. Fact is her attraction to the red haired only grew and she began to fantasize about her too. Especially when Ranma was like this. With her clothes soaked, outlining the generous curves of the cused body. Akane imagined how it would feel to touch the creamy skin of the female Ranma, to fumble her small butt, to touch her small lips with her own, to grab her voluptuous breasts and... _No!_

She shook her head again. She was not a lesbian. She liked Ranma female form, though. She never felt anything like this towards any other woman.

Does that mean I am a lesbian? I don't think so. I like men. Not boys. They are nothing but a bunch of perverts. I don't like women this way.

So what am I?

—

In the afternoon of the same day, the couple was side by side in the living room watching a movie in the TV. Moments ago Ranma was randomly splashed, so he was she in the moment.

She was dressed with her black trousers and the thin white t-shirt. One of the straps had slipped to the side, exposing a generous cleavage.

Both teens were having difficulties to pay attention on the TV. Ranma almost falling asleep because of the lack of action in the movie. His fiancée had chose a sappy romantic movie. And Akane because she couldn't take her eyes away from the soft mounds of Ranma. She swallowed the lump in her throat as little by little the strap fell completely, giving her a glimpse of the pink nipple. She felt a fire raising inside her, a fire that was making her hormones bubbling. Something was trying to overtake her ability to reason to make her to give in to her desires.

With her mouth slightly opened, she raised her hand and slowly moved her body. She wanted to feel it with her hands, taste it with her tongue. She wanted to do things. Things she never imagined she would thought. Pervert things. And with the female form of her fiance.

Akane was with her hands just a few centimeters from Ranma when the petite girl turned towards her. The blue haired girl quickly recoiled her hand. Her heart was pounding violently inside her chest and she was sure her face was red as a tomato. A wave of shame washed over her as she lowered her head. Was she about to do something pervert with Ranma in the middle of the day and in the living room? What she was thinking?! Well, she wasn't thinking at all.

"Hey are you alright, 'Kane?" Ranma asked with evident concern in her voice. She placed one of her small hands on Akane's forehead to check her temperature.

Akane's eyes bulged as her cheeks became even redder. Ranma had knelt in front of her to touch Akane with her soft hands. In doing so, her t-shirt moved, this time exposing completely her left breast. Of course the red haired girl was not aware of the situation and had not even realized how Akane's mouth was moving. It was like she was trying to breath but no air was passing through her throat.

_I have to do something. NOW!_ Akane thought desperately. _If this go on I don't know if I would be able to control myself!_

Her heart was almost bursting out of her chest. There was only one thing she could do to get out of this situation. She would regret it later but it was the only solution

"RANMA NO BAKA!" Akane raise her hand and slapped Ranma. Very hard. "WHAT DO YOU THINKING YOU ARE DOING?!"

She hurriedly got up and went straight to her room. She would not be able to do anything now as everyone was still awaken. _Stupid Ranma! Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid Ranma!_

Ranma watched Akane disappearing through the stairs flabbergasted.

"What is wrong with her?"

She touched the place where Akane slapped her and winced with the pain. "Stupid macho chick!" Ranma Yelled in the top of her lungs.

* * *

**(A/N) Especial thanks to my friend BobV for helping me! As I like to say, we both suck in english. XD**

**If you like it, leave a review! And feel free to make suggestions!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Ranma.**

**(A/N) Hello Everyone. First of all, english is not my first language. So if you find any error just leave a review or send a PM. Or just ignore it :D**

* * *

Ranma came out of the lake carrying the unconscious bodies of Shinnosuke and Akane. She swam to the shore and was able to place they two on the land. The old man came running as fast as he could in their direction. He removed rapidly Shinnosuke's clothes, turned him around on his back and applied the mud that was in the end of the broom. Immediately the scars that were on the boy's back disappeared. The old man hugged his grandson and started to cry like a little child.

Beside them Akane coughed a little and slowly opened her eyes. The first thing she saw were the blue eyes of her fiancé.

"Ranma? Did you saved me?" She asked weakly. She prayed for this. She prayed for Ranma to come and save her. And most of all, she wanted him to come so she could explain everything to him. He was wrong. She was not in love with Shinnosuke. She only did this because he was dying because of her.

"Yeah. Who's is the one who always save the tomboy thick head?" Ranma said softly. Different from all other times her voice didn't carry any malice. It was just one of the ways she had to show some kind of affection.

"Ranma, I..." Akane began but was interrupted by Ranma.

"Shhhh, Tomboy. Don't worry. Rest for now."

Before she could say anything, Ranma winked at her and made her fall sleep by pressing a point on her neck.

"I'll take care of everything."

Ranma got up and calmly went to were the guy that stole Akane from him were finishing to get dressed. She grabbed him by the collar of shirt and brought his close to her. With her eyes blazing she said, "Listen here, man. I don't know what you did to make Akane fell in love with you but you better treat her well. Normally I would pound anyone that come between me and her but this time is different." She tightened her grip. "This time it seems the decision was made by her. She chose you. You better not let me know that you did anything to hurt her. Because if I know, you will be wishing you had died today."

The young man trembled from head to toe. The tone the strange red haired girl was using was scary. She didn't seem to be lying.

Ranma released Shinnosuke by rudely throwing him on the ground. She turned on her heels and went back to where her ex-fiancée was laying. Kneeling beside her, Ranma placed Akane's head in her lap.

"Hey tomboy, how are you?" Ranma began. "I hope you are alright and I hope you to stay safe because I think this is..." The furious Orochi emerged from the lake looking for the one who interrupted its meal. "The last time we will be seeing each other."

Ranma pulled Akane and embraced her in agonizing hug, "I just want you to know that despite you have chosen to give your heart to another person, I don't regret anything we live together. We fought a lot and I called you a lot of names. I'm sorry for that. It was just I didn't know what to do or how to express myself. I never meant to hurt you. Forgive for that Akane, please."

A small tear fell on Akane's cheek, near of her lips. Her body reacted but she didn't wake up.

"I just want you to know that I'll never forget you. You'll always have a special place in my heart. I wished I could have done this sooner. You may ask why I am doing this, right? The answer is that I want you to be happy. Even if I'm not the one at you side. Why? Because you're the most important person in my life. I never had anything I valued so much in my life."

Ranma leaned forward and placed a small kiss on Akane's lips, not caring if she was a girl at moment. She felt her body heating up. A fire that that began in her lips and rapidly spread through her body. Although it was short, the sensation ignited by the kiss, was the strongest sensation she ever had in her whole life.

Akane slowly opened her eyes, feeling something salty in her lips. She heard someone talking but couldn't understand what was being said. She didn't know why but her body was heavy. All she wanted was to close her eyes and sleep. Before doing so, however, she cleary heard the voice of the female form of Ranma. She moved her head a little and saw the beautiful face of Ranma's female form with a warm smile on her face.

"Goodbye, tomboy. I love you."

And that was the last thing she heard before the darkness involve her conscience again.

* * *

**(A/N)**** Initially, it was supposed to be a stand alone story but I don't have much free time to start another story.**

**So what do you guys think? Did Ranma died or was she able to defeat the Orochi alone? :D**

**Especial thanks to my friend BobV for helping me!**

**If you like it, leave a review! And feel free to make suggestions!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Ranma.**

**(A/N) Special thanks to Uriel Godfire for pre-reading this. Thank you so much!**

**This chapter it's kind of AU. It's just a little scene I imagined for our favorite couple.**

* * *

Akane looked around the table, to the people around her, bored to death. She saw their mouths moving, sounds coming out, but couldn't pay attention to what they were saying. She was there, at least her body was. However her mind was far away, away from their boring talk.

She was at the wedding party for her friend Yuka. There was nothing anyone should complain about. It was a luxurious party being held outdoors. Besides the hall where the buffet was, there was a small chapel for religious ceremonies, and large and beautiful well cared for garden with a small fountain in the center of it.

She knew a few people that were there, however none of them had anything interesting to talk about with her. It seemed they were only interested in annoying TV shows and petty things. She wanted to leave, but the bride was her friend and she didn't want to be rude.

It was then that she saw her, petite and shining, like a living flame, walking in the direction of the garden with the grace of a model. Her light pink, long sleeveless dress fluttering on the air with the edges trailing behind her, the golden arm bracelet around the left arm, and the exotically beautiful long red hair that moved a little with the gentle breeze made her look as if she were a goddess.

And her eyes...

When Akane's chocolate eyes met her light blue orbs, there was a spark. A small spark that was enough to kindle a fire and make it burn brightly. It was like everything had stopped around them, no sound, no color, no movements, just them, glancing at each other, not saying a word, but saying a lot more with just a look.

Ranma walked away into the garden, breaking the trance that had lasted only for a few seconds but left a strong and mysterious feeling.

Excusing herself, Akane left the table and followed after the red haired goddess. The garden was like a small labyrinth, but instead of walls, it was made of trees and hedges. They were trimmed with surgical precision to not rise much above the head of a normal adult. Akane easily found the way to the center.

There she found her goddesses, sitting on the edge of the fountain that represented the center of the garden, sliding her fingertips on the surface of the calm water. The soft light illuminating her face, a reflection of the moonlight, made her look even more beautiful.

Ranma turned her head and their eyes met again. There was a calmness in Akane's eyes, and at the same time a trace of sensuality, confidence, and power. She could see it all in the way she calmly walked toward her, one foot in the front of the other, with her white grayish dress swaying behind her. On her face she wore a smile, a smile of a woman that know what she wanted, mysterious and enigmatic.

Just a few feet away, Akane offered her hand as a new song started to play in the background. The red haired woman raised her own hand and gently let it fall into Akane's palm.

There it was again, the same spark they felt when their eyes met a few moments before, but stronger this time. The touch was soft, warm, and comforting. There was something more, something different, magic, that couldn't be explained with words.

Ranma rose from the marble stone, still holding Akane's hand, their bodies coming close to each other. The woman in the pink dress placed one hand on Akane's back and other came down on her hip. The short haired woman did the same.

Slowly, they began to twirl around the fountain, their feet moving naturally as if they were dancing in the air like two angels. Their foreheads were almost touching, their faces were so close that they could feel each other's breath. They almost didn't blink, their eyes were locked as if they were trying to look directly into the soul of the person in front of them.

They could feel the tension, the warmth their bodies were radiating. It was intoxicating, penetrating in their skin and invading their veins like a venom. It was something that made them feel butterflies in their stomach.

Ranma raised one hand to touch the blue hair of Akane. She pushed a little and swept it behind her ear. The blue haired woman was absolutely stunning, exotically beautiful. With the same hand she cupped Akane's face and closed her blue eyes. Akane did the same, slowly leaning forward.

When their lips met, they both felt a tingle that rapidly spread through their bodies, making every hair of their skin stand up. Although the touch was light and smooth, it carried a strong energy that could move mountains; one that could take them wherever they wanted, that could do the impossible.

High in the sky, shining brightly, illuminating the young couple the moon was the only witness to what was shared in that garden. Although brief, what they did that night was forever engraved in their lips, in their minds, in their souls, and in their hearts.


End file.
